She-Robots
by DawnDestination
Summary: Max had her locked down on one corner, his breath ragged from exhaustion. She lost their fight, but had no intentions of surrender. "Alright, here's the deal. If you don't surrender, I'm going to have to kiss you." There was something familiar about her robot, and he had to find out. Max just doesn't realise its not the robot he's really interested in. MaxxOC
1. Atom Meets His Match

I've always wanted to do a fanfiction about real steel because its such a great movie. I hope you like this first chapter:D Please be nice when you review:D Enjoy this my lovely readers:D

Favorite Line: "I want you to fight for me. That's all I ever wanted." -Max Kenton

* * *

"That was beyond awesome!" Max howled, taking in a few cash he earned after winning a fight with Atom. He and Charlie were running low on money, so they took their friend out for a little walk, or run for money. There was a short break after the fight with Street Chaos, a seemingly experienced robot.

"You got a real keeper robot in there, son." A man with western accent commented, who fairly lost the bet Charlie and Max intended on keeping. Even if Atom was one of the top contenders in the world, his small and vulnerable appearance still makes takers and league fighters have the guts to go against a puny little size. But day-by-day, the numbers kept dwindling.

"He's special alright." Charlie said, putting an arm proudly around his son while Atom stood gallantly behind, his blue and shining eyes for a robot quietly sinking in the statements that people had always been intrigued about him. No one knew he could understand humans, except for Max. He knew Max well, and diligently fought battles in return for what Max has done for him.

He had a few gashes and dents but they were enough to make him look tough and experienced, after all, he had won a fight with Zeus, who got lucky by an angelic sound of the bell.

Charlie went on through the bills, counting them with his fingers. "Not enough." Max smirked, his eyes still locked on the green parchments his father held.

"We'll just keep fighting Atom. Easy money all night long." He said in an amused voice, stretching his arms out in relaxation.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was a bad influence on the kid. He's starting to sound more like him everyday. Debra, or Debby as he likes to call her, won't like that. Charlie looked around anxiously.

"I don't think there's anyone else who wants to compete, Atom's making them timid." He said, running his hair through with his fingers desperately. Max shook his head, slightly waving the golden crested shade of hair that ran messily over his piercing blue eyes.

"I heard there's someone on the radio who's come all the way from Tennessee to Dallas to challenge Atom, says he feeling lucky." Max said, sitting on the empty ring with crossed legs.

"Well he's gonna need it if he's going against Atom. A top two contender in the league fights is pretty damn hard to bring down." Charlie laughed in complete underestimation of his opponent. Atom seemed like a new Ambush or Noisy Boy, because he was now Charlie's moneymaker, and it once more made him proud as hell.

"Hey, Charlie! How's Atom doing?" A woman with dark brown locks that cascaded down her back. Charlie's eyes darted around the room, recognizing the voice that caught his ears.

"He's doing super, Bailey." Charlie's voice seemed toned down and not the slightest ditch of high rising ego, and it rang a struck of irony to Bailey, since usually this attitude was hardly likely, for a man with a contender bot.

"Well don't look too happy." Bailey said sarcastically, hovering over to Max and rubbing his head, messing his blonde masterpiece.

"Hey!" Max laughed, wrenching free from her hard knuckles as the two toyed with each other. Charlie groaned, seeing he was the only one who understood the gravity of the situation.

"The new problem is, no one wants to challenge Atom anymore. He beats them to a pulp and no one dares to interfere, even Zeus surrendered. What the hell am I going to make money with?" Bailey arched her brows, pausing a bit from Max.

"You know what you're problem is? You don't know how to lay off." She pointed her finger accusingly at his hard chest. "Take a break Charlie, spend a little time with Max."

"I got to make money, Bailey. And this…" He waved the green shots of Abraham Lincoln and John Adams. "…Is not enough." Bailey cupped her forehead, and then raised both her arms in submission.

"Alright, Charlie. Have it your way." She muttered, and walked away from him. "Oh and Charlie…" She said as she paused on the opening of the gym door before completely disappearing. "My cousin's kid is coming over for a few weeks. I'll need help looking after the lass."

Charlie groaned. And the word lass was very unlikely for him. "How old are those…things? Like four or five?"

Bailey flinched before lingering her eyes on Max. "Like him." Then the door she was restraining closed, and left Charlie gaping after her.

"More Maxes? Hell yeah I'm done for." He hung back his head after looking at Max. The slightest idea of a Max replica made him shudder. "God save me." He mumbled under his breath.

There was a flabbergasted look on Charlie that had always amused Max. It made him smile at the thought of annoying his dad. Besides, Debby wasn't taking him in for a few more months, after she had a job tour in Chicago.

"Alright, back to reality." Max beamed, standing up. He faced the anxious crowd that had just entered for a final fight, if there were such who would want to make a scene. With his loud thirteen-year-old voice, he yelled in the microphone.

"Any challengers against the top two contender in the whole world? The greatest bot that was ever programmed to beat the heck out of the King of all bots, Zeus! The People's Champion! Atom!"

"Geez." Charlie buried his face in his palms embarrassingly.

The original host came up to the boy screaming on stage. "Alright, beat it kid. We know the heck how bad arse Atom is." He said, taking the microphone from the egomaniac kid.

There was a breeze of curious whispers that blazed in the tensed crowd. They looked at each other, desperate to watch a good fight with Atom. The host cleared his throat.

"Come on now folks, there's a pile of money waiting for ya when you beat this bot, Atom. We haven't got all day now, don't we?" He urged them, waving a few grand for encouragement. There was none that he could hear; so then he decided to call it off.

"Alright, if there are no takers-"

"We'll take it." A voice merged from the bustling crowd. There was an applaud from the crowd; glad they were to watch a new fight. But they didn't exactly know whom they were clapping to. Charlie let out a sigh of relief that he were to make money at last. The host darted his eyes towards the audience, trying to find the challenger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a challenger!" He yelled in delight, breaking off his cowboy accent as he threw his hat away. "Now, if you please step inside the ring so we could see ya." The people searched desperately for the taker as did Max and Charlie.

"This guy's gonna get his bot's arse kicked." Max whispered.

"Where the heck are ya?!" The host yelled in the microphone impatiently. Then a wave in the crowd giving way for a huge thing passing caught his eye. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief but saw the same thing. Assuming he was not at all imagining…

"Cows and calamaris, is that a female robot?!" He shrieked, and it astounded everyone present when they heard an unlikely gender. The robot trotted forward, being led by a girl with the same poise. The crowd went bonkers, for it had never been seen before. The robot was in a flash of blue and pink, and its figure had a slender, but firm steel waist.

The girl with the control on her hands tramped forward, her jet-black hair setting a brown glow as the sun cascaded down on it. She looked about as young as Max. The host bobbed his head.

"Alright, little missy. If your bot wins…" He scoffed at her robot. "You get twenty grand. Loser pays nothing, gets nothing, except a broken bot. So tell me who's your unlucky machine?" The girl grimaced, and then stealing the microphone, she jumped inside the ring, startling the host.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, hailing from Nashville, Tennessee, a new robot in the name of all the ladies out there, from the coasts to the countryside, I give you, Arrow!" She bellowed on the microphone and had that stingy little accent of a country girl. "Robot runner-up in Nashville competitions and a Generation three sparring bot, today, she's got the guts to challenge a WRB bot, how about that?!" The crowd followed her enthusiasm as she promenaded around the stage, the host following her around in an attempt to retrieve his microphone.

Max stiffened and astounded of how much the girl sounded like him on their first professional fight with Twin Cities. Charlie snorted in his fist. "Like that girl's gonna beat Atom."

The host finally managed to grip on his microphone and cut the girl's detailed introduction. "Alright, alright, that's enough." He said. "Who's your guardian, little girl? You can't fight alone legally." The girl turned around and looked over her shoulder. A woman came up from behind. And it was the woman Charlie least expected.

Charlie heard a yell, before he realized they were his own. "Bailey?!" He saw a smirk plastered on her face.

"You can't have all the fun, Charlie. Met my niece yet?" She returned, passing by him to go with the girl.

"Oh I'm gonna, wanna, kick the shenanigan, little…." Charlie growled. Max didn't budge, nor lost his stature. He remained as cool as his breath mint was. _Atom's gonna win this._ He thought to himself.

Both robots were led upstage, and the constant shrieking of the audience kept the adrenaline rush and tension on going as they propelled their way. The host ran across the stage, flipping his western hat he previously retrieved a while ago. "Alright, folks. With only three rounds, let the battle begin between the man and woman robots!" He cried.

There was a brief pause between Atom and Arrow, as Max and Charlie tried figuring out how to lunge on their enemy. From a glance, Charlie heard himself grunt at the sight of Bailey controlling Arrow. After all, she knew just as much about boxing as he did, only she never had the experience herself. _Time to show the lady who's boss. He thought._

Arrow darted forward and smashed her arm, but unexpectedly hit the railing when Atom dodged and flew under her as he took out an uppercut.

"A novel hit back from world contender Atom!" The host commented.

Arrow dazed on her feet for a second, before landing a heavy punch on Atom's solid chest, that caused Atom to lean back.

"A smashing return on the thousand pound bot by the girl. You gotta do better than that Atom!" The host's constant taunting made Charlie scream louder into his headset and made Bailey's nails dig deeper into the control set, almost wrecking it.

Both robots continuously jabbed, landing each other with equal amounts of heavy combo. "C'mon Atom, get up!" was Max screeching every time his robot received a humiliating smack down from Arrow. Arrow went for Atom's flanks, dodging his fast blow as she attacked his robotic hard cold steel legs. Atom got his feet under him as Charlie made him circle his enemy, wary from anymore-predatory attacks.

"By golly folks, this is a serious fight! None of the pair is willing to go out of this ring unsatisfied!" The sound of metals colliding and wrecking each other were echoed throughout the place.

Before long, the bell sounds and two rounds have already passed, and each still wobbling on their toes. "I can't believe it! Arrow's down to the last round!"

The robots took a break that seemed like a second, for both owners of the robot to check if they were still in the game. Both machines were steaming, probably exhausted from hard jabs and uppercuts. Both Charlie and Bailey signaled the referee they were still in.

Then the last round continues.

* * *

Reviews my lovelies?

-DawnDestination


	2. From Now

Finally! Chapter Two's up! Sorry it took me a week to upload this. You know how it is at school. Plus I got sick so it became really hard and I'm also working on a fic about the Chronicles of Narnia so its high time this would get out. I hope when I post it you'd check out the story! Its an EdmundxOC :D

Anyways... I hope you like this new chapter:D

* * *

"I don't think this could get any better! Both robots are hysterical about this darn fight!" The host yelled, and with every witty comment he would make, the crowd would respond in an insane shriek, echoing in the vast room filled with many eager watchers, frantic about the loose-ending who knows who will win.

Arrow dug her hands that weirdly had nails on them (since she's a girl anyone would suppose) onto Atom's back, who was trying his best to claw her too, without nails of course.

"Damn it Atom! Jab! Right and Left and keep it coming on her torso!" Charlie roared, angered each time he saw Bailey snicker. Arrow constantly punched him, still receiving a couple more from him, but both hammered their way into hopeful submissions from their opponents. Still, no one did. Deafening blows were exchanged and identical sums of punches were returned.

Host guy threw his rodeo hat around in glee, commenting more that would send the crowd wild. Every second spewed enthusiastic shots and blows, until the second, the bell sounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a draw!" was the remark no one expected. Charlie threw his headset halfway across the ring, then he came back to his senses and picked them up, checking the device for any unfortunate scratches he might regret. Bailey yelled in amusement, knowing how much this would annoy Charlie. Max gaped, leaving a gap wide open in the centre of his mouth, while somewhere near the corners of the ring, a wide grin spread across the cheeks of the girl.

A huge protesting crowd beamed throughout the set. The host furrowed his brows. "What was that? You guys want a rematch?" There was a surge of a roar in response, making the man smile.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Max said, jumping in front of his grinning father. "No! We can't do this anymore, Charlie!" was his objection. "Maybe this time Atom might actually get his ass kicked!"

Charlie arched his brows. "Why not? This could get us cash money." He stepped up to the ring, waving at the crowd, leaving Max in disbelief.

"Mr. Kenton!" The host hovered over to Charlie and patted his back. "The crowd expects another rematch? What do you say? Will there be a rematch against the undefeatable Atom and his new match, Arrow?" The crowd silenced, waiting for Charlie's response. Max lifted his hands, begging. _Please don't Charlie. Please don't..._

"Hell, yeah of course!"

It was enough to set off a colossal buzz amongst the crowd. But it was also enough to drive Max crazy. Bailey gawked at Charlie. She did all this just to beat him make Charlie have second thoughts about robot boxing, only to make even more challenges. She smacked her forehead in regret.

"All righty then! Next two weeks, we'll have it at the WRB stadium. We best see you there, Kenton!" He turned around, facing an astonished Bailey. "And you too, Miss." Yes, of course. This time, she'd be accidentally involved with this no good funny business that makes you an arrogant flash talking pig. _Except Charlie is a rather handsome man...what the heck am I saying?_ Bailey thought.

She trailed her way down towards Charlie, who was leaning against the pole, his arms crossed and a scheming grin that reversed back to her. "Not the only one to do funny business now, Bailey?"

"Very funny, Charlie. At least now everyone knows a girl can beat a boy, a world contender boy." She snapped, raising her eyebrows but not suppressing her valued dignity. Charlie inched closer, until the two of them could hardly focus on the noise that surrounded them.

"In case you haven't seen what happened back up there, it was a draw. There's still time to tell whether one is chickening out."

"How generous of you Charlie, might as well give us the title."

"I'll see you at dinner." Charlie snorted, beckoning Max to follow him as he made his way to the trailer truck. Besides, Max had always thought the truck was better than Debra's mansion. In fact, he'd pick the truck any day. This time however, his dad made him quite reluctant to step in the convertible, and somehow wished he were with Bailey.

"Nice round, rookie." A voice stalked him and when Max turned his worrying head, he saw the girl. She wore a denim jacket that was cut to the elbows and a rodeo hat which she threw away when she came up to Max. Atom was still standing boldly beside him while the girl positioned herself beside Arrow.

"Nice...um...robot." Max managed to stammer.

"Yeah, she is. My dad programmed her. Well, she was supposed to be male but, I guess I tweaked it a little. I made a few designs..." She pointed to Arrow's figure up to her head. "...here and there."

"You made her?"

"I tweaked her."

"Oh." Max flipped his hair while lingering his gaze over to Arrow and back to Atom. There was an odd twinkle in his eyes, one that was very rare to see since Atom won the fight with Zeus. He was looking straight at something. Or someone rather. Arrow did not budge. Her steel blue eyes glared daggers on her uncontrolled mode, but somehow to Atom, it fascinated him.

"So, um, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Max Kenton." Max extended his hand out to her.

"So I heard. You're the kid who challenged Zeus." She assumed.

"Guilty." He laughed. A cunning curve on the corners of his mouth shot up, and it was _very...attractive. _ "And you are?" The girl recoiled, tugging on her jacket and flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"Ryder. Jesse Ryder." She said, responding to his outstretched hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Max! C'mon here!" Charlie beamed.

"Yeah, Dad!" Max returned. "Well, see you at dinner."

"I'll see you too."Once Jesse and the rest of the audience were out of sight, Max tugged onto Atom. "Atom, let's go." Max climbed up to the ring to oppose his height against Atom. He waved his hands like a clock in front of Atom's steel eyes. "Hello? Earth to Atom? What the heck is wrong with you?"

Somewhere, amidst the disappearing crowd, a sight managed to capture Atom's attention.

* * *

Charlie just stared at his food, waiting for Bailey and Jesse to arrive. They were eating at diner with an 'All you can eat buffet' Charlie and Max absolutely loved to go to. Bailey initially was disgusted with the idea, but eventually gave in. There was not much of a crowd, thank goodness. It was a solitary atmosphere they actually needed. "I need to find a way for Atom to get an upgrade." Max sat on his chair, staring bluntly at his dad.

"Atom's fine the way he his Charlie. He doesn't need that." Charlie wiped his face, landing his chin resting on his fingers.

"After tonight, I think he does." Charlie said. "I'll take him to the repair shop. Have every inch of his body fixed." Max's heart thumped. He grew nervous; his palms began sweating and suddenly he felt his chest burn. He began worrying, what if Charlie would reprogram Atom? Would that mean Atom would have to forget who Max was, what they had gone through together?

"No, Charlie."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, No. As in forget it. Not a chance." Max banged his fist on the table. "Nuh-uh."

"Why not? It aint gonna do much damage. I mean look at him, he's garbage before we even knew he existed. He's from a junkyard!" Charlie argued.

"Yeah, a junkyard robot who beat the living daylights out of the number one robot in the history of League Boxing! Charlie, this is Atom we're talking about for crying out loud! You don't know him like I do." Max yelled. His eyes were raging in spite of the sheer comments Charlie made. This was Atom. And Max would fight for him no matter what.

"Ehem."

Both guys looked to their right in the middle of their face-off glaring, and distinctly heard Bailey clear her throat, despite the fact she was behind the glass door. Max and Charlie subsided into their vacant chairs, looking at the two.

There was a hint of crickets ushering in the silent pause. Charlie's face was quite blank until he remembered Bailey standing in front of the door. "Oh right. My 'gentleman' manners." He muttered sarcastically. He hovered over to Bailey, who had her arms crossed. Jesse stood behind her, with her hair all braided with slicks of them falling down the bead line of her head.

"My apologies, madam...s." Charlie mumbled, opening the door.

"You kept us waiting long enough." She said, taking a step forward. The three of them drifted their way towards the table, where Max sat. Bailey took the seat in front of Charlie, while Jesse took one in front of Max. The food had already been set on the table filled with immingling moods. Bailey decided to break the silence.

"So...Charlie. You haven't officially met my niece, Jesse." Bailey said, gesturing over to Charlie.

"I'm Charlie Kenton. This is my son, Max." He said, rather tired extending his hands out. Jesse shook his hand.

"Yes. I've met your son already." She replied. "I'm Jesse Ryder."

"Might be neat to call you Ryder." Charlie laughed, loosening up from stifled expressions. He turned to Bailey smiling away. "_Now, _we have officially met. Pleasure meeting you." He said once again to Jesse.

Jesse sat down, with following eyes of Max. She did not seem to take notice and merely enjoyed the succeeding night. Bailey and Charlie suddenly erupted into laughter at Charlie's nameless joke. After a few hours, Bailey and Charlie excused themselves for a little break, leaving the two unfamiliar kids on their own. They were already teenagers anyway.

There was a brief silence between the pair, then a red-headed girl came up to their table. She looked just about their age, and she had blue eyes and an extremely lovely figure, almost seductive. She wore short shorts and a chequered shirt that had laces on their ends so you could tie them up. She was the complete opposite of Jesse, who had brown hair and simple brown eyes with thick eyelashes. She was just that. She never occasionally wore short shorts for in Nashville, there was a lot of dirty work.

"Hey, you're Max Kenton, right?"

"One and only." Max said proudly, ready for autographs for hot girls.

"My name's Hazel and I think you're really cool, beating up the other stupid robot." She laughed, playing with her tresses. Jesse grimaced, and she noticed her fists all balled up.

"That 'stupid robot' is mine. And her name is Arrow." She stood up, obviously insulted.

"She didn't know that, Jesse." Max said. There was a hint of defense in his tone, and it certainly did not please Jesse. The blonde girl swung her hair back.

"Yes, Jesse. I did not know that."

_I'm gonna rip her freaking head off. No, Jesse, that's absolutely wrong. Rip her whole body apart. _The teeming thoughts of Jesse trailed throughout her heating bloodstream. How dare anyone who barely even knew anything say such things.

"Exactly who are you to say that?" Jesse asked, sending dagger eyes.

"I'm Hazel Bould. Daughter of the owner of the Master of Robot Boxing, Harry Bould." She said arrogantly, crossing both her arms and raising her brows.

"Yeah, the bald guy. No wonder." Jesse coughed, in a mocking intention. Hazel ignored her and turned her attention to Max.

"There's a party at one of my father's gym this weekend. You should come. And I mean only you." She said, and there were practically enough hints to let Jesse know she wasn't exactly invited.

"I'm so sorry I can't let you come." Hazel snapped, twirling her hair.

"That's alright. I mean, its your funeral after all. Its up to you."

"You're one to talk for a low peasant. Its a good thing my father fired your dad. I would've grown tired seeing your disastrous face."Both girls threw now deafening glares, and somehow it seemed deadlier than a blow from the robots. Max tried thinking of a way to keep the both of them sane.

"Hey! Who wants a cheeseburger? Wait, I hate that...I mean a burrito?" Max yelled. He went in between to stop a world war fight. Jesse closed her eyes and looked down.

"Excuse me, I've lost my appetite." Jesse uttered, walking straight out of the door. Hazel started off in the opposite direction, upon reaching the other door.

"I'll see you." She said. Max was a bit stunned that night, so he ran off to catch up and reason with Jesse. He found her sitting on a bench. At first, he hesitated to get near hot headed girls, but he drew himself closer, hiding in the rough barks of palm trees.

"You don't have to hide, Max. I know you're in there." Slowly, his silhouette came out.

"Are you alright?" His voice came out trembling.

"I guess."

"What did she mean about firing your dad?" Max asked, sitting down beside her. Jesse wasn't quite used to being open about certain topics. Debating in her head, the conclusion came for revelation.

"My dad used to work for the WRB Industries. He designs robots of all kinds, from sparring bots to league robots. He was their top programmer."

"What happened?" She shifted into her seat and frowned a bit.

"On the day of one of the most important fights Harry had, there was a glitch in the robot my dad made and it cost them the fight. Harry fired him and threw away the robot. So from there, we started doing our own business." She seemed happy anyway that she got away from all those people, especially Hazel. It didn't matter at all whether they had much money or none at all. They were away from horrible people.

"Why did you come here?" Max asked.

"My dad's broke. So he asked Bailey if she could watch me for a couple weeks." Jesse said. "I took Arrow with me, because she's a really special robot. I don't know why but there's something in her I've never seen in robots before." Max felt himself smile. It was the same way he felt when Atom saved his life. There was something special alright, and then Atom revealed it that night.

"Atom's real special too you know. That's why I took him in from the junkyard." Max laughed, reminiscing the time he fell off the edge of the junkyard.

"You took him out of the junkyard?"

"Yes I did. I had to carry him fifty feet up! Charlie didn't even help me." Max in an amused voice.

"I remember the time when I fell down the well, it was a good thing I had Arrow's remote so I controlled her to get me out." Jesse laughed, her facial expressions turning into a smile.

"That was a neat move. I never would have thought of that!"

It was a lovely steep night of chatting and exchange of stories of how each had encountered with their robots. The both of them laughed and conversed about their own tales with their favoured robots and it made them spill all that they knew that night. Meanwhile, in the promising brinks of the unwelcomed ambience, two not so happy people made a conversation.

A man in a leather jacket with a rather distinct goatee sat in a chair, waiting for an ally. Another man came in, with a Western Hat and brown boots, evidently from Dallas. He sat there face to face with the man, both with satisfying glares.

"So you're the famous Tak Mashido." The Western man asked, flipping his hat.

"I heard we both have the same issues with this Kenton. It would be nice working with you to deplete this... enemy of ours." Tak replied, sipping on a few cups of coffee.

"Do you have any plans about making him pay?"

"We shall proceed to the plan and execute it in due time. Now I do ask of you, Mr. Durand, your patience is requested." He said. The man smiled and nodded his head.

"Please, call me Ricky."

* * *

Reviews my lovelies?

-DawnDestination.


	3. The Secrets

I revised this chapter, that's why for everyone who had read this before Feb 17, 2013, you would notice a different ending. I'm sorry of it disappointed you or something but I felt like it was all happening too fast!

But I really apologise for disappearing. I'll try to make it up.

* * *

"How generous." Tak remarked. He ran his fingers through his spiked hair. "Mr. Durand, I believe there is something quite…different in Kenton's robot. Something familiar…" Ricky's expressions turned from a naughty scheme to a bewildered face.

"There is nothing special about that…Atom." Ricky flared.

"Nothing special about the robot that happened to defeat my most renowned creation? Mr. Durand, I hope you understand the gravity of the situation here. Your reward is at stake." Tak's hand traced to the corner of the table, and there, he pulled out deceiving green papers, and started flicking them in front of Ricky's face.

"I'll do anything." Ricky said, mesmerized by the object in his hands.

"Good. Because I need you to find out what makes this Atom tick. And I need everything you know to bring this Charlie Kenton in his most vulnerable." Tak said, eyes locking in an intense glare.

"I believe Charlie boy here fancies this…Bailey. And I'm pretty damn sure this little boy of his is the reason for the ruin of your reputation, if I'm not mistaken." Ricky answered in a casual way, emphasizing how Tak's scarred past made him a man not in the most benign way. "But the past's done done, now? Right?"

"A subject very thoughtful of you to bring up." Tak murmured. "Do we have an agreement, Mr. Durand?"

"I'm sure as hell, posse'."

* * *

"Bailey, get out! I need to do something private!" Jesse screamed, shoving Bailey out of the gym. Bailey leaned backwards as she tried to push her out, to make Jesse suffer a little.

"What in the world could you be possibly doing?" Bailey asked, turning around. "It better not be something I'm not supposed to know."

"It _is _something you're not supposed to know!" Jesse said, relentlessly with all her might. The neared the door and she managed to trip Bailey out of the gym finally. She leaned her back on the door and slid downwards, utterly tired. Finally, she was alone with Arrow. Because, there was something else only she and her father knew.

"Hey, Arrow. How's your eye recog?" She asked, climbing up on Arrow to the pin of her head. Arrow made a cheerful, rather happy sound in response. Her eyes glinted like metal (as she was).

"There's a happy lass. Was it damn hard to bring down Atom as they say?" Jesse laughed. Arrow shook her head, as sounds of metal gravels clinked against Arrows head surface. "Well, actually, you didn't need to go on auto mode. Bailey did a fine job teaching Max's dad a lesson." Arrow nodded. "But I guess I would have loved again to see you fighting without an operator. You're the only robot I know who can fight without command, since the first robot Dad made with that function only got thrown away, somewhere in a junkyard."

Arrow slunk her head down, quiet in disappointment. It was not also in her liking to be alone. Fighter's Command Function or FCF was one of the most rare, and possibly the only Function that was only made by one creator, Aaron Ryder, designed to let robots do their own thing out there. It was their job to recognize battle responses and the trainer's job to let them know what exactly these bots are capable of.

It actually produces the best of results, sometimes the worst. And that was the reason one robot made his trip towards the junkyard. FCF was a risk, since robots knew hardly half of the experiences humans had, but that's how you know you trust your robot enough.

"Now show me that three special combo I've been having you work on!" Jesse exclaimed, making Arrow ball her fists and start sending shots in mid-air.

* * *

It was a bleak morning yet the avid and enthusiastic pleas of the youth around the irritated ears of Charlie brought liveliness in them. He curled his toes and balled his fists in annoyance and grabbed his phone, which had woke him up after yesterday's tiring fight. He scrolled down the name, finding an unknown number. He reluctantly answered it, with a hoarse reply.

"Kenton?" The voice puffed.

"Speaking." Charlie answered, his usual chewing gum made yapping sounds over the phone.

"Have I got a gig for you and your little robot friend." Max had been loitering in the halls, previously trying to find his rodeo hat on. His feet swiveled up on the floor where Charlie's leeway was. He walked right past the slightly opened door, then his feet walked back, hands slipping on the rim of the door. The early morning sun sent a crescent shape on his left cheek, as he peeked through the door.

"That would be amazing, Jack. Thirty grand? You're damn right he will. Saturday next week? We'll be there. Alright." Charlie plopped his phone on the bed, muffling a 'yes' coarse sound under his breath

"Who was that, Charlie?" Max poked his head out, seeing Charlie in his happy mood, Charlie pivoted, realizing Max had been watching him fist satisfied punches in mid-air. "You seem really happy."

"What? I…I just happened to get up on the right side of the bed I guess"

"Since when do you get up on the right side of the bed?"

"When you leave my room. Go, shoo. I'm gonna go take a shower" Charlie said, shoving Max to the direction of the door. Max glanced around, sending suspicious glares.

"Since when do you shower?"

"Go skedaddle." Charlie finally got him out of the room. "Stubborn kid." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Ready to go to the fair guys?" Bailey asked, with her rodeo accent on the go.

"Save it, Bailey." Charlie teased, slipping on a loose shirt.

"Really, now?" Bailey stared at him wide eyed. Charlie smirked at her.

"What are we doing at some stupid fair anyway at night?" Charlie rubbed his head, irritated.

"Swimming, if that's what you want to hear." Max said, scrambling down the floor.

"Very funny, Max. Maybe it'd be more fun if we take up some robots and earn a little ca-" Bailey smacked his arm. "Alright, fine. Go bonding shi—" Wasn't until Bailey smacked him in the head this time.

"Ok, so we are officially at some stupid fair a woman suggested. What now? Don't dare smack me, Bailey." She paused, her hands up in the air.

"Have fun, Charlie." Bailey replied, walking over to the Ferris wheel. Charlie made a notion to follow her as she stepped up to get a ticket. "You're gonna be fine, Max?"

"Charlie, stop acting like that."

"What?"

"Acting like I'm some baby?"

"But you ar—" Max kicked him in the guts. "Seriously, a warning would be nice." Charlie grunted and wobbled his way over to Bailey.

"Hey, there. I'm Matt." A man hovered his way to Bailey.

"Bailey. Pleasure." She said, shaking hands with him.

"What do we have here, Bails?" Charlie poised himself with dignity, his face tilting upwards as he spoke.

"Matt Grimdel. Official Businessman in Robot Boxing." He said, stretching his arms out for Charlie to shake. Charlie hesitated for a moment, before gradually giving in.

"Am I supposed to be impressed or something…" Matt threw him a bewildered glare, raising his furrows at the high dignity Charlie.

"Charlie…be nice." Bailey mouthed to him from behind Matt.

"Settle down, Charlie boy. Just introducing myself to the lady here."

"Oh, want me to introduce my fist—"

"Ok, Charlie." Bailey interrupted, shoving him towards the big wheel that glittered like a gem in the lovely night sky. Of course, with all its festivity, everything seemed to be glowing. "Have a nice night, Matt." She returned, smiling away.

"Don't you listen to Little Red Riding Hood's Grandmother? Don't talk to strangers?" Charlie asked, running his rough chin with his fingertips. He stared in disgust as Matt winked at Bailey.

"Frankly I'm not so fond about them either." Bailey said, walking. She didn't notice a gap and a bunch of plywood in front of her, so she made a trip but Charlie swiveled, catching her in mid-air.

"Stop being such a klutz." He murmured.

"I guess you make me one."

"Max, where are we going?" Jesse laughed; quite taking in whatever situation was before her.

"Somewhere round here, near the docks where I usually go by myself. Its quite a view out there actually." Max said, holding her hand as they kept running near the pier. There, they reached the end of the docks, and a little boat there set adrift in the shallow waters lit by the moonlight.

"Ladies first." Max gestured, bowing and placing his hat on his chest. He held a hand out to guide Jesse as she started down the waters, her feet padding against the wooden surface of the boat.

"This is crazy." Jesse smirked. The water was calm, and the silent frolicking of the waves that gently rocked the boat was beautiful. "When do you come here?'

"As much as I could. I mean, I need a break from boxing. Just relax every once in a while. Besides, its kinda cool out here." Max said, rowing the boat further in a tunnel. There were others far away from them, some just lying in their boats, other paddling and chasing each other.

"Did I hear that right? Max Kenton wants a break from boxing. That is some serious bull."

"Is it?"

"No." Jesse replied, smiling. "But that's cool though."

"No, _this _is cool." Max scooped his hands in the water and threw a handful at Jesse. "Yeah, that's called the Maxie's Special Dip!"

"No, _this _is a real dip!" Jesse stood up and sent Max lunging in the waters. He was flabbergasted, as he angrily spewed out water from his mouth. "You actually look better, looking worse." Jesse teased after bursting out laughing.

"Well let's see who looks worse." Max rocked over the boat, and since Jesse was too stupid to sit down, she fell face flat on water.

"Max Kenton that was on purpose!" She spat out the salty water.

"Exactly since when were we planning accidentally?" Max asked, laughing as she angrily threw him dagger glares. It was all quite peaceful, and the lighthouses gave them a sea voyager feeling as the rammed their way to the boat. Jesse stared at Max, who seemed to be quite enjoying himself bathing in the cool bank. She watched his wet shirt cling into his hard chest, and his eyes that reflected the waves of the water slowly rocking boat.

For once, she saw something she never thought she would have seen in anyone. A guy in particular.

Then a distant voice called up to them.

"Dang, Jesse. Is that you?" A boy shouted, stooping down the docks. He had charcoal hair and his eyes were almost like the color that hovered between green and gray, moss in winter. Jesse craned her neck, squinted her eyes and rubbed them, trying to perceive what the boy looked like.

"Tanner?"

"Heck yeah!" Jesse quickly swam to the rocky surface and clambered her way up and hugged Tanner.

"What the heck are you doing here?" She laughed, still dripping wet.

"Aren't you happy to see me at all? Your neighbor since six?" Tanner frowned.

"I almost didn't recognize you. You've grown!" Jesse remarked. Max came up to the both of them and just stared at Jesse.

"Oh, um…Max, this is Tanner, my neighbor since I was six. Tanner, this is Max. " Max shot out his hand and shook hands with Tanner.

"Oh, you're the guy who trains Adam?" Tanner asked.

"Its…um…Atom. A-t-o-m." Max corrected.

"Right, right." Tanner laughed. "Well, nice meeting you. Come by my place sometime, guys."

"Sure. And we have a big fight Saturday night next week." Jesse added.

"Alright, I'll come by." Tanner said. "Yeah, I have to go,

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Charlie?" Max yelled at the sight of his dad loading Atom in a solitary confinement.

"I'm having Damien repair the thing south from here." Charlie blurted, with some kind of stick in his mouth to make him look quite cool and yatta yata (whatever that means).

"He's not a thing, Charlie and if you only knew him like I do you wouldn't say that!" Max hurled a punch on his dad's torso.

"Take it easy, hot stuff. We're just gonna make a few changes, starting with everything because that caused me my twenty grand!" Charlie didn't budge, focusing to put the bot's weight inside the truck.

"Charlie!"

"What?"

"I hate you!" Max shouted, his voice throbbing in pain.

* * *

Yes, a different ending. But the succeeding chapters will build up on the drama.

Reviews will be adored! :)

-DawnD


End file.
